Sesshomaru's Day In The Future: Picture Time Part3
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE!This is the third Sesshomaru In The Future story. Mrs. Higurashi and family go grocery shopping and get their picture taken...with a few good laughs along the way. AN: I admit, this one isn't as outrageous as the last ex. Sesshomaru shoving tampo
1. Default Chapter

Kagome Higurashi sat at the table munching on a sandwich. 'Man, I should really savor this sandwich. I took a few days off from the feudal era to enjoy my vacation but I never know when an emergency is going to strike and propel Inuyasha back through the well to collect me.' swallow sigh Kagome finished her sandwich and set her head on her hands.

Her mother came in from the living room and said "Kagome, just who I was looking for. Since you're home, we might as well take some pictures of you."

"Pictures? For what?"

"I don't get to see my daughter a lot these days. I'd like to have some pictures of you around the house. Plus, you'll need a portrait to send with your high school or maybe even college applications, won't you?"

"Mom, I don't think they do that anymore. Plus, when am I going to have time for college with all my work with Inuyasha?"

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar gravelly voice came from behind her. Inuyasha stood in the door way in his red worn kimono and a baseball hat.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she walked over to greet him. "Is your brother with you?" she questioned looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, no! He's off bein' evil somewhere" he responded confused. 'I just don't get what she sees in him.'

"Oh, you should be more understanding Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi chided. "He's probably just frustrated seeing as he's a single parent and all."

"Single—what? What are you talkin' bout?"

Kagome wanted to cut off any possible conflict that was about to occur and quickly changed the subject. "WELL Inuyasha, you're just in time for pictures!"

"Huh? I ain't standin' around for no portrait. I've seen your picture book. You guys sure do waste a lot of time on paintings…even though they're really good it still don't make sense when we've got to spend our time finding Naraku.

"Oh, no Inuyasha. Pictures are a lot faster than that!" CLICK FLASH WHIRR "See?" said Mrs Higurashi as she took a candid photo of the half demon.

"BAAAH! My eyes! Are you nuts? I'm FREAKIN' Blind!" he yelped.

"Oh please!" said Kagome as she stood up from the table. "You've had Sesshomaru's poison in your eyes! This can't be worse than that."

"No, it can't" said a smooth voice from the foyer. Lord Sesshomaru had arrived. He stood in the doorway framed by the afternoon sun in a pose that left Mrs. Higurashi speechless with delight. "Rin has a gift for you, Lady Higurashi as a thank you for helping her get through her illness last month."

Rin burst through the door from behind Lord Sesshomaru with a bouquet of wild flowers. "Lady Higurashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I picked these just for you!"

Rin handed the bouquet to Kagome's mom and immediately started to explore the kitchen. "Thank you, Rin" said Kagome's mother. "Is there anything that I can get you fellas? Jakan is that you? You must be awfully warm, please come in and have some lemonade. The sun is strong out there. A little frog-man like you should be careful."

As Jakan recovered from trying to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru's impetuous ward he panted "Frog-man? FROG-MAN? MAN?"

Lord Sesshomaru grasped the two headed staff and smacked Jakan with it while Mrs. Higurashi bent into the refrigerator looking for the lemonade. "You will address Lady Higurashi with respect, Jakan. I expect nothing less than absolute courtesy." He flashed a blood red warning with his eyes.

Needless to say Jakan got the point. "Yes, of course milord!" He scrambled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Oooh hoo hoo hoo."

Inuyasha, still seeing spots, turned to his brother in a defensive stance. He was a little wobbly and his eyes were crossing. He raised his fists to ready himself for a fight. "What're you doin' here Sesshomaru! You better watch yerself! I ain't takin' my eyes off you i or /i your little henchman." Lord Sesshomaru ignored him and sat himself down at the table. "Huh?"

Rin couldn't sit still. She crawled around under the table and then under each of the chairs. She rolled out from under the table and sped around the kitchen exploring all the cabinets. "Oooooh look Lord Sesshomaru at all the pots and pans and prong thingies and what's this? Do you eat with it? You'd have to have a big mouth!" Then she opened the refrigerator and gasped at the sight of all the food. "WOW!" She climbed up on the shelves to get a better look.

Mrs. Higurashi, with the patience of a saint, gently picked Rin out of the refrigerator, explained what it did, and then said "actually I think I need to restock! Having a full house all the time has left the refrigerator empty!"

Kagome sensed impending doom as Inuyasha shook with rage at his older brother. Sesshomaru was doing a fine job of being his smug self and ignoring Inuyasha's threats. "Inuyasha, why don't you come into the living room? I'll show you how to work the camera."

"Alright" said Inuyasha eyeing his older brother. "If I hear so much as a peep of worry outta Mrs. Higurashi I'm comin' to get you, Sesshomaru!"

"Oh boys! Not this again! Just go Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi teased as she shooed Inuyasha out of the kitchen with a towel. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Rin said excitedly "Lady Higurashi can we come too? Can we go to the marketplace?"

"Oh Rin, of course you can!" said Lady Higurashi.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to join us, Jakan" said Lord Sesshomaru gravely. "I have a feeling humans are different now than they are in our time."

"Oh nonsense, we can disguise Jakan! It will be fun!" clapped Mrs. Higurashi.


	2. Camera Instructions

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the couch in the living room and gave Inuyasha a few pointers on how to work the camera. "See, all you have to do is look through this hole at what you want to take a picture of and press this button."

"Oh, that's easy!" Inuyasha held the camera with his clawed hands and pressed the button just to test it. CLICK FLASH WHIRR

"Inuyasha! Don't waste the film! Grandpa has the digital camera with him at Souta's soccer match!"

"Oh, sorry." 'Not that I know what a dojito chimera is anyway.' Inuyasha then began to shake the camera and put it to his ear. He flicked it with his fingers and shook it some more."

"Inuyashaaaaa! Don't—You'll break it! What are you doing?" nagged Kagome.

"I'm tryin' to get the picture out!" he yelled back.

"No no no. We do that later!" Kagome yanked the camera out of his hands and said "Just press the button and take my picture!" Kagome sat in a chair opposite the sofa and Inuyasha fiddled with the camera.

"Alright, alright I got it. I ain't no moron or nothin'." CLICK FLASH WHIRR "AH!" Inuyasha managed to hold the camera backwards and flashed his own eyes. "Uuuugh. Dammit Kagome! How am I supposed to protect you from Sesshomaru when I'm blinded by yer damn contraptions?" Inuyasha blinked repeatedly trying to refocus his eyes.

Kagome, by this time had lost her patience. She stalked across to the couch and tried to wrestle the camera away. She pulled on it but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. "Give….it…here Inuyasha!" She demanded as she challenged the iron clad grip of the half-demon.

"No!" he snapped as he pulled back.. CLICK FLASH WHIRR "AH!" Inuyasha was blinded, but refused to let go.

CLICK FLASH WHIRR At this point they were both seeing spots and both fell onto the floor and pray to their stubborn natures.

"I SAID LET GO!" Kagome yelled as they fell to the floor. CLICK FLASH WHIRR Kagome squeaked as she was blinded again by the flash. The rolled around and banged into a low table.

"HAha..So it ain't just me that gets blinded, neh?" CLICK FLASH WHIRR "EEP! DAMMIT KAGOME!" They were in a blind tug of war.

"GRrrrrrr!"

"MMNnnnnNGH!"

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi managed to get Rin to sit in a seat at the table. They noticed a lot of light flashing from the other room, and Lord Sesshomaru heard every word of their argument.

Jakan, Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Higurashi then heard "SIT BOY!" come from the other room and felt the respective crash that rippled the lemonade in their glasses.

"Oh my!" giggled Mrs. Higurashi. "Sometimes I wonder if she's being too hard on him."

"Worry not Lady Higurashi." said Lord Sesshomaru. "If he has the blood of our father, he should be able to take it and more."

"I guess you're right Lord Sesshy" she replied as she put the lemonade back in the refrigerator.

Jakan snickered at her special title for the lord and soon regretted it.

When Mrs. Higurashi turned around again she saw Jakan with stars in his eyes and a large lump on his head. She finished her statement "You must tell me more about him. He sounds truly amazing!"


	3. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

Kagome sat and posed in her uniform on the chair again and plastered a big cheesy grin on her face.

Inuyasha yelled "NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUDDUP! I'll take yer damn picture!" He raised the camera the right way and mumbled as they heard the CLICK FLASH WHIRR "man…friggin' picture…stupid…grr…piece a…mmnmn"

After a few more CLICK FLASH WHIRR's the film ran out and began to rewind. Inuyasha got nervous at the sound of it and said "Eeeeeh! I didn't do anything! I did just what you told me to!"

Kagome put her hand to her mouth and giggled. She said "I know I know. It's just rewinding. We're done!"

"That's it?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes. That's it." Kagome said as she popped out the film. "Now we bring it to be developed. That's when they turn them into the tiny portraits you saw in my book."

"Oh. Wow." Inuyasha held the open camera and looked into the open flap. He said "So are there like tiny painters in there or somethin'?"

"No Inuyasha it's a machine."

"You sure got a lot of these machines in your time."

Kagome felt guilt seep into her heart over their scene just now. "Hey, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I should've been more patient. I'm sorry I yelled."

"Nah, it's okay. I uh…ya know" he said as he dug his toe into the carpet.

'Can't he apologize for yelling too?' "No, I don't know…what?" she questioned before flying off the handle again.

"I uh. I ain't smart enough for yer time" he said truly ashamed.

"OH! Inuyasha! That's not true! Things here are just a lot more complicated. If you grew up here it wouldn't seem so complicated! You're not stupid!"

"You don't think so?" he asked her with his big golden eyes.

"Of course you are" said Lord Sesshomaru as he entered the room. Rin ran out from behind him and started buzzing around the living room. "She's just being polite. Like her mother." 'Oh, my angel, Lady Higurashi' the demon lord thought only to himself.

"That's not true!" yelled Kagome without fear.

Inuyasha was sure to jump in with "I'll carve you ta pieces Sesshomaru! Or should I say Lord Sesshy? Maybe Lord Fluffy is more appropriate, eh?"

Lord Sesshomaru raised his hand in anger and said "Perhaps it should be Lord Kicks-your-ass!"

"BRING IT ON!" bellowed Inuyasha.

Kagome was distracted by Rin's unbounded energy. She ran and ran and ran in circles then fell to the ground. Almost as if she hadn't noticed the demon scuffle going on next to her she said "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" he said without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Rin?"

"Why do you ask?" he said calmly as his hand began to glow green.

"Maybe she's got ADHD or something."

"She is my ward. There is nothing defective about her. Unlike you, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru allowed his light whip to flash across the room, but Inuyasha deflected it's blow with a swipe of his ever ready Tetsusaiga.

Jakan ran after Rin to prevent her from getting mixed up in the demon fray. He tackled the girl who squealed with delight and they ran behind the couch with Kagome for cover.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with me! I ain't the one who paints his face every mornin'" The anger that surged from Sesshomaru sent a thrash of intense power through his whip that sent Inuyasha soaring into the wall behind him.

"They are NATURAL DEMON MARKINGS! But a half-breed like yourself wouldn't understand that!" retorted the demon lord. Mrs. Higurashi was upstairs searching through a drawer for Jakan's disguise and felt the crash. "Oh dear!" She went downstairs to investigate.

She heard Sesshomaru say something in a deep and warning tone then Inuyasha roar in reply "You'll need that make up after I mess up yer pretty face with the Windscar!"

Mrs. Higurashi arrived just in time. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! No rough housing in here. Outside! The two of you!" The two demons were taken aback at the fearless mother. She shooed them out the door with some clothing in her hand. Once they were on the other side of the sliding door to the back yard they looked at each other then back at Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha mumbled something the occupants of the living room couldn't make out and Sesshomaru leapt out of view.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled a curtain over one of the two doors. She put her back to the scene and showed Jakan his disguise. Kagome stood watching the scene playing out in the yard behind her mom.

"Well Jakan, this is what I found" said Kagome's mom with cheer. Behind Mrs. Higurashi Kagome saw Inuyasha let loose a Windscar that tore up the pavement. "I found it in Souta's old clothing box" continued her mother. Inuyasha fled backwards and Sesshomaru came into view shooting poison gas out of his hand. "There are just some of his things that I can't let go of" said her mom. Kagome couldn't see if the gas got to Inuyasha, but it did affect the wild life in the tree nearby. A few squirrels dropped out of the tree and twitched on the ground. "I hope it fits!"

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began with hand to hand combat Jakan resisted. He squeaked "I may be small, but I do have dignity! I will not wear children's clothing!"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru dive forward glowing hand extended and heard "Oh, but Souta's clothing would fit you perfectly!" Energy blades from Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer flew by the door.

Kagome noticed a ceasefire outside as Jakan yapped on and Rin tried to calm him down. "I WILL NOOOOOOOT! NOOOOOO!"

"Oh come on Jakan, don't you want to see the marketplace here?" pushed Rin.

Kagome saw the two brothers come into view again, but they weren't fighting. Inuyasha was rubbing his eye and Sesshomaru was bent over in front of him inspecting Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru pointed with his one hand and Inuyasha stopped rubbing and blinked. It looked like Inuyasha had gotten something in his eye. He blinked and shook his head. After another blink and rub the brothers nodded to each other and went back to fighting.

Kagome thought 'What is going on here? Am I the only sane one in this group?' Rin then began to run in circles and Kagome left the room to find her psychology text book. "That girl must have some kind of attention deficit!"

After Mrs. Higurashi convinced Jakan to don the outfit before she went outside to collect the brothers.

Sesshomaru had gotten a hold of Inuyasha and was holding him off the ground by the neck. "This—gurgle—ain't—the—aaaaah—end—Sesssh—ah!" chocked Inuyasha.

"Boys! It's time to go-oooo!" called Mrs. Higurashi

Sesshomaru said in a polite call back "We will be there in one moment Lady Higurashi!" Inuyasha gasped and spat as Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground.


	4. Treats!

After an uneventful walk to the grocery store the strange group entered the store. Mrs. Higurashi said "The rules are no killing, stealing or threatening. Got that?" Mrs. Higurashi was able to convince the demons that their weapons were not necessary and they reluctantly left them at the shrine. Kagome's mom took the staff of two heads from Jakan and replaced it with a rattle.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Jakan to Kagome and went to find a cart.

The toad demon squirmed feeling humiliated in his outfit, yet curious about this strange indoor market. "Oh Jakan," started Mrs. Higurashi "You look absolutely darling in Souta's baby clothes!"

Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their hands to their mouths and snickered at the toad demon that was wrapped in blue feetie pajamas with a Piyo Piyo label on his belly. The frilly bonnet covered his face rather well and the rattle was just for effect. Mrs. Higurashi cradled him in her arms. He saw the dog demons laughing and sat up shaking his rattle at them. "How dare you! You insolent half demon!" rattle rattle

The two demon brothers' snickering blew up into belly laughs. "Bffftt HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lord Sesshomaru leaned back letting his laughter erupt into the air and Inuyasha crouched forward developing a cramp in his side.

Jakan realized the absurdity of a baby Jakan threatening powerful dog demons. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I am ashamed." rattle rattle Please forgive my shortcomings."

Mrs. Higurashi pushed the metal shopping cart down the first aisle followed by Inuyasha, clad in red on her right, and Lord Sesshomaru clad in white on her left. Rin ran erratically around trying to take a look at all the food that was available.

"Mom, I'm going over to the film place next to the checkout. I'll get these developed."

"That's great dear. Here, will you take baby Jakan?"

"Do NOT pass me around like I'm some helpless child! I am Jakan! The honored retainer of the great Lord Sesshoamru! Don't dare insult me by passing me back and forth!" Kagome was used to holding little bundles because of her little brother Souta and gently rocked him back and forth. "I am NOT a baby!" screeched Jakan.

"Of course not! Goo goo boo boo!" said Kagome as she gingerly took Jakan from her mom. She began to sing a lullaby to the squirming bundle and his angry rants soon quieted down to a snoring sleep.

"I WILL NOT BE…Be…be..quieted…yawn Mmmm…I'm…Jayawnkan."

Lord Sesshomaru felt bare and more than a little unsafe by leaving their weapons and his armor behind at the Higurashi residence. He was also overwhelmed by the scent of human food. It was everywhere and there was lots of it.

Rin walked, mouth open like a goldfish, gawking at the enormous amounts of food that was everywhere. Off of a low shelf she picked up a shiny bag which contained sweet smelling figures. She read the package "Gummy Bears?"

Mrs. Higurashi crouched down to Rin's level and said "Oh my darling! Would you like some? Here, give them to me and we'll put them in the cart." Kagome's mom then looked up to Lord Sesshomaru and said "Milord, Rin is an excellent reader for a girl of her age in your time!"

"I would not have it any other way" he said hoping to please and impress Mrs. Higurashi.

"They smell really good!" Rin said as she smashed the package close to her face

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and laughed at the little girl's innocent assessment and said "Why yes they do! They're some of my favorite candy!"

"Candy? You mean I can eat them too?" Mrs. Higurashi put the candy in the cart and continued to lead the way.

The motley crew walked on down the aisle. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru halted suddenly and Lord Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's shoulder pushing her behind him. He said slowly "I smell…blood."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, legs bent and arms ready for action. "A lot of it. You two ladies stay here, Fluffy and I'll go check it out."

Sesshomaru was ready to pounce on Inuyasha for the 'Fluffy' comment but was interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's laughter "Oh hahahahaha…That's probably just the butcher" explained Mrs. Higurashi.

"Eh?" "huh?" the demon brothers questioned.

"The butcher. He cuts and prepares the meet then packages it up nice for us to buy. That way it's ready to eat right after we buy it! Hmmm. That reminds me," said Mrs. Higurashi, "would you boys prefer steak for dinner? Or should I make Bar-B-Q ribs? Hm?"

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. Rin got excited and jumped up and down saying "RIBS RIBS RIBS RIBS!" She stuck her arms straight out and ran in circles "RIBS RIBS RIBS RIBS WEEEEEEE!"

Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands together and laughed saying "Oh my! Hahaha, someone is excited about bar-b-q-ing!"

Lord Sesshomaru said "Rin. Stop spinning and follow us."

She stopped, saluted, and said "Yes My Lord!"

When the group rounded the corner Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. "An entire wall of meat!" yelped Inuyasha!

"I, I, I have never seen anything so appetizing. This is a wondrous shop, Mrs. Higurashi" said Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes were wider and happier than Rin had ever seen them. The two demon brother's sparkled with excitement.

"Well, I guess since this seems so special to you I'll make a special dinner for both of you. Go on men. Choose your meet. I'll go and check on Kagome's progress at the photo booth."Kagome had baby Jakan drooling and snoring on her hip as she sifted through the pictures taken while Inuyasha and her were fighting. 'Holy cow! Is that my underwear? Did Inuyasha see my underwear?'

She sifted through some pictures of Inuyasha smashing her face into the carpet. She saw another series of pictures with Kagome smashing his face into the carpet. One with an up close shot of his nostrils flared in anger and yet another of what Kagome thought was her ear.

'Wait…is that his underwear? Wow. I didn't know limbs could bend that way.' "Urrrrgh!" Kagome gurgled as she looked at the other pictures. The ones Inuyasha had taken for her.

"What's the matter dear?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she walked up behind her disappointed daughter.

"Inuyasha, cut off my head in all these pictures! I don't' know how he did it, but he did!"

"Oh, now they aren't so bad."

"Mom! Look! I'm a neck in this one, and a pair of boobs in this one!"

"Well, I guess we see what he deems important."

"That's not it, mom! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, I'm not saying anything about Inuyasha's character, but his skill …eh…is questionable. He's not used to technology like that and he's not as quick a study as his older brother. I'm sure if you asked Lord Sesshomaru to take it he'd do a wonderful job."

"Mom! No! I guess you are right about the technology thing. It's not like either of them uses a camera every day, huh." Kagome had decided to ignore her mother's favoritism towards Sesshomaru.

"No, he doesn't. I can always retake them when we get home. We'll find a perfect picture for you. Oh! I have an even better idea!" Mrs. Higurashi dug through her big over the shoulder mom-purse and dug out a green coupon. "I have this coupon here for free single portraits when we buy a family picture."


	5. Sacred Cold Meat Box

The two brothers salivated as they gazed at all the meat calling out to them. Inuyasha immediately began picking up the packages and piling them in his arm. Lord Sesshomaru walked further down the cold meat filled box and studied his options. 'This packaging is so strange.' He poked a rump roast resulting in a loud popping noise and a squirt of blood.

Inuyasha didn't hear the pop while he was emptying out the cold meat box. Instead he was starting a second pile of meat packages on his arm. He was leaning backwards from the weight. Sesshomaru sneered a little at his brother's gluttony, but then thought he might as well choose something to his liking.

Sesshomaru lifted his head instinctively to find Rin. She had run a little further down the aisle towards a large glass box with lobsters living in it. She poked the glass and ran in place then started having a great time playing hide and seek with the large crustaceans. She would hide down below the glass part then pop and scream "GOTCHA!"

'What an odd child. I wonder what this A-D-H-D thing Kagome was talking about is. Perhaps she can explain Rin's behavior. Then again, Rin is only human.' He turned his focus back to the array of meat in front of him 'Who is to say they aren't all like that?' "Mmm." Lord Sesshomaru poked a few more packages and popped some more plastic. He was careful not to get any spilt blood on his silk kimono. He leaned over the cold meat box and carefully studied the labels. "grams? What the f?k is grams?"

Inuyasha was having trouble keeping a solid hold on his meat. The packages he held were piling up under his chin and he grunted in aggravation "Grrrr. Mnf. Ground beef, chicken, chicken breast, pork, uuuuuuh hmmmm, roast beef? Is it roasted already? Hm. What in the god's names is Bo-log-na? Doesn't even smell like meat. Grf." Inuyasha didn't put the bologna back, but rather flung it over his shoulder with great force and knocked a clerk unconscious.

As Inuyasha tried to search for more food around his quickly expanding tower of meat, a few other customers passed by. They noticed Sesshomaru and his barefoot brother. They slowed down to examine the two strange men but were quick to move on when Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at them. 'Foolish humans.' He thought. 'You have no idea what you are doing. If my angel, Mrs. Higurashi, had not told me to not kill anyone all of you would have been slain in one sweep of my light whip!' He turned back to his selection and his eyebrows jumped when he saw something interesting. "Oooh!" An-gus? Smells…goooood.'

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru as he chose a fine piece of meat and stood erect with it in his hand. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said bouncing up and down. "Look Lord Sesshomaru! Sushi!" Rin held the clear box in her hand and read the label "Cal-i-for-ni-a rolls! There's a cold box of sushi and sashimi over there milord!"

"Ah. I see. Would you like that Rin?" Rin nodded furiously. Lord Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his brother who was still searching for more. "Inuyasha, I think that is sufficient. We must find Mrs. Higurashi and your wench."

"My who?" Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru, but didn't want to drop his packages. Inuyasha yelled around his wall of meat "You better give Kagome respect b'fore we get back to the house!"

"Or else what? Will you throw your meat at me, little brother?" Sesshomaru responded facetiously.

"Wow, mom, that's a lot to go through, just for a picture of me."

"Well, it would be nice to have a picture of the boys and little Rin, wouldn't' it?"

"You mean? Them? What about grandpa and Souta?"

"I think the boys are part of our family now too, Kagome."

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Just as Kagome finished her sentence she heard Rin's excited ADHD squeal and looked behind her mother. "UUUUH!" she spat in surprise. Lord Sesshomaru approached with a single roast in his hand and a box of California rolls balanced on top.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had about 30 packages of various types of meats: chicken cutlets, chicken breast, rump roast, pork chops, T-bone steaks, a Cornish hen, a shoulder chuck, a couple of leg rounds, a loin, a 16 lb frozen turkey and chop meat. Lots of chop meat. Inuyasha dropped his massive pile in the shopping cart and buckled it's sides.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were stunned. Inuyasha, a little out of breath, tried to rub off the dirt from his kimono and said "K, I'm ready."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kagome and said "Do you think he'll eat all that?"

Kagome said SIGH "Probably, mom. Probably."

"Oh dear."

Then Rin said "I'M GONNA EAT FISH!"

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi pushed the cart up to the checkout conveyer belt and started to unload her enormous cart of meat. Inuyasha pushed his way past her in line and watched the boy at the check out carefully as he put the meet into paper bags. He growled at the thought of someone else touching his meat.

The lanky teenager moved the conveyer and started to beep the packages over the scanner. Mrs. Higurashi went to the end of the counter and began to bag some of her own purchases. She hummed happily as Kagome bounced a sleeping Jakan in her arms.

The check-out boy wasn't watching what he was doing. He gawked at the strangest customers he'd had all day. 'That guy in red is certainly a mental case. The man in white has a serious love of face paint and that baby…Man is it ugly!' Rin bounced and mimicked the beeping noise every time she heard it.

Beep "BEEP!" Beep "BEEP!" Beep "BEEP!" Beep "BEEP!" Beep "BEEP!"


	6. Trip To The Photographer

When they returned to the house with their groceries, Kagome put a sleeping Jakan down on the couch to nap. Sesshomaru insisted that Jakan be woken up to help Mrs. Higurashi with carrying the groceries.

Jakan was grumpy that his nap had been disturbed and curled up on the couch in his soft baby clothing. Lord Sesshomaru was less than thrilled that his vassal was being so lazy. Sesshomaru picked Jakan up by the ear and brought him to his eye level. Sesshomaru said through gritted fangs "You will help Lady Higurashi unpack or I will kill you."

Jakan sped into the kitchen and in a blur of frog-demon speed he finished unpacking on his own. Afterwards Mrs. Higurashi explained the plan to get a portrait done at a nearby shop.

Again they all left the house. Kagome combed her hair on the way. Her elbow would occasionally bang into Inuyasha but he kept his comments to himself considering he hadn't quite healed from the last SIT she gave him.

The group walked while Sesshomaru asked Kagome's mom all sorts of questions along the way to the photographer. "What are these rolling machines, Lady Higurashi?" 'All I want is to hear your voice, my angel. My angel.'

As Mrs. Higurashi explained what automobiles were Sesshomaru day dreamed about taking Mrs. Higurashi back to his time. 'I would show you all the wonders of the natural world, my angel. One of those wonders is my washboard stomach of course.'

Inuyasha pouted all the way to the photographer. "I don't see what was wrong with my pho-toes. They're fine!"

"Inuyasha! None of them are of my face!"

"Whatever. Like anyone looks at your face" he mumbled, not expecting her to hear. "Yer boobs are freakin' hu—"

"SIT BOY!" CRASH

"Eeeuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrgh!" came out of his face before it became better acquainted with the concrete.

Rin ran around a prone Inuyasha and bounced on his back once to get an extra spring in her step. Jakan laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune but figured he should get Rin in line before Lord Sesshomaru turned back to check on them. Jakan thought 'He seems quite engaged in Lady Higurashi's words…I wonder…'

"That is fascinating Lady Higurashi" said Sesshomaru. He looked into Kagome's mom's eyes very intensely. 'No demoness has yet to resist this look. A mere human should turn into a puddle of Sesshy-loving-gooh!' the dignified lord thought to himself.

"Oh, look!" said Mrs. Higurashi, completely unaware of the look Sesshomaru was giving her. "We're here.

Kagome and Inuyasha shoved each other back and forth as they entered behind their taller companions. "Did NOT!" spat Inuyasha as he elbowed Kagome.

"Did tooooo!" said Kagome pushing back.

"Yeah, well I ain't what you said I was!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"There ain't no WAY I'm worse than that pervert Monk!"

"I wouldn't have thought so either, but after today's photo session I'm convinced it's not only possible, but a REALITY!"

The photographer was worried. 'This motley crew wants a portrait? How in the seven hells will I make this work?'


	7. Family Portrait

Kagome's portraits came off without a hitch. She sat up straight and smiled sweetly and naturally. Her uniform was clean and neatly pressed, regardless of the rowdy day she was having.

"All right everyone, go on and get together over near Ms. Kagome" said the photographer.

Kagome stood and let her mother sit down. Mrs. Higurashi picked up a squirming Jakan and ignored his demands for release. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

Rin was eager to be a part of the portrait and ran right in front. Kagome pulled her back and held the girl with both hands. Inuyasha took his place next to Kagome, and behind her mother. Sesshomaru was sure to stand on Lady Higurashi's other side. Rin saw a shiny object of interest and was able to wiggle away from Kagome's grasp. She ran past Mrs. Higurashi, but was scooped up by an gracefully striped arm.

"Uh, you, sir, in the red" requested the nervous photographer. "Please move a tab bit to your left, closer to the gentleman in white. Yes. Perfect."

Sesshomaru didn't think it was perfect. "Inuyasha," asked Sesshomaru "your vile stench is offensive. When is the last time you bathed that carcass of yours?" Jakan was still squealing. Sesshomaru looked down at Jakan and flashed his eyes red, efficiently silencing his unruly vassal.

The photographer saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash red and froze 'Oh, my GOD HE'S HE'S A DEMON! THIS IS…THIS IS…' the photographer saw a brighter side to the situation. 'THIS IS FANTASTIC! I'LL GET A PHOTO IN THE CONSPIRACY NEWSLETTER FOR SURE!' The photographer pulled out and looked at a thin newsletter that was folded in his back pocket. The headline said Photo Contest. "Smile everyone!" 'Now, what can I do to make him angry enough to flash his eyes again?'

The photographer realized he didn't have to do much. The group was getting awfully unruly. Everyone except the mother. 'What an angel' thought the photographer to himself. 'She would have to be in order to put up with this bunch.'

At this point the girl was squiggling around in the demon's one arm, Jakan was cowering in Mrs. Higurashi's arms and Inuyasha was embroiled in a conflict on both sides. Sesshomaru elbowed his younger brother away and knocked him into Kagome. Kagome started to yell at Inuyasha who yelled back raising his arms over his head to exaggerate his point. Kagome nearly backed out of the view of the lens, but she was bent forward swinging her index finger in reproach at her half demon friend. "WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE YOU, YOU, YOU—"

"Half witted Neanderthal?" added Sesshomaru.

"Yeah! Thanks Sesshomaru! Yeah you're a, you're a, YOU'RE A WHAT HE SAID YOU WERE!"

"OH GREAT, SO NOW YER ON HIS SIDE, EH?" screamed Inuyasha growling and baring his fangs.

"AM NOT! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she retorted. They started to shove each other back and forth. "LET GO OF ME!" Inuyasha pulled her hair in an attempt to silence her. "OOOOWWW!" she screeched and yanked his forelocks.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" he howled. They grabbed handfuls of each other's hair and pulled, screaming at each other in the process.

Sesshomaru was getting irritated, but was unable to eviscerate anyone on the premises with Rin occupying his only arm. He growled and struggled to contain the fires of rage that burned inside him. Sesshomaru's rage seeped out as one continual growl, a twitching bugging eyes, and bared fangs. 'These heathens are ruining Lady Higurashi's instant portrait!'

Jakan began to complain to Mrs. Higurashi who simply sat in her seat smiling at the camera. Jakan jumped up and down on her lap yapping "We have to get out of here! Lord Sesshomaru is in a rage! Woman!" he grabbed her collar "Why aren't you listening to meeeeeeeeeeee!" Jakan continued to have a fit on her lap. Jakan realized Mrs. Higurashi was a lost cause and tried to grab a hold of Rin.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him to loosen her grasp on his hair, but the motion only caused him to bump into Sesshomaru. The bump caused Sesshomaru to snarl a little louder and poisonous spittle began to fizz off of his fangs. Thankfully to all present Rin was still in his arm. She squirmed and laughed, kicking Jakan's little frog hands away.

The photographer realized this portrait was going down the toilet fast and that there was no coming back. He took the photo as soon as he could. 'Of forget it, I'd never win that contest. They favor the Loch Ness Monster anyway.'

"LET GO OF MY HAIR KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha.  
"NO YOU LET GO FIIIIRRRRRRRRST BAKAAAAAA!" yapped Kagome  
Sesshomaru said to the both of them "SNARL spittle WHY DON'T YOU BOTH LET GO AND SHUT UP!"  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" squeaked Rin "When can we have Bar-B-Q? What is Bar-B-Q? I think I might have had it once. DO you suppose they have melon in this time? I really liked that melon Jakan and I found…."  
Jakan continued to convulse from worry on Mrs. Higurashi's lap

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAATS IIIIIIIT INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome silencing everyone else.

When Inuyasha saw the look in her eye he made sure to hold tightly onto her hair. "NO! NOOOO!" he said with alarm. He knew that look and what it meant.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She yelled.

CRASH went Inuyasha and FLASH went the camera.

Kagome's mom was too polite to mention anything bad about the picture, so she said nothing at all but was sure to frame the final photo and put it in the living room.

The photo depicted Inuyasha mid-SIT-flight and dragging Kagome, by the hair with him. Sesshomaru's hair was a wild billow of silk and evil wind, Rin, laughing all the while and assuming the commotion as some sort of futuristic game, had fallen upside down. Sesshomaru still held her, but her foot was distorting the lord's already contorted face. Jakan was shocked at the commotion and was frozen in time dressed in baby feetie pajamas, and clutching his chest. In the middle of it all was Mrs. HIgurashi was sitting with a calm smile on her face enjoying being surrounded by those who she cared about and who cared about her.


End file.
